


No Traces

by could never leave you (itsmeash)



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 19:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmeash/pseuds/could%20never%20leave%20you
Summary: Seth. Kate. A dead body. Need more be said?
Relationships: Kate Fuller/Seth Gecko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	No Traces

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there all! This turned out way longer than a drabble. lol. Oh well. I'm putting this in this series anyways. At least on here. I'll probably separate it on AO3.
> 
> requested by tumblr anon: 32 - "No. It was my fault. I trusted you."
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series. I just like to play around with the characters at times.

Kate screams at the sight in front of her, waking Seth up. Seth sits up in bed abruptly, looking down next to him and then up at Kate.

"This is not what it looks like," Seth tells her quickly. "This is not my fault."

_"No. It was my fault. I trusted you."_

"Kate, please. Let me explain."

"There's no reason to let you explain." Kate turns to leave. "It's pretty clear what's happening here."

"Kate! It's honestly not what it looks like."

Kate does a 180 turn and glares at him. "How is it not what it looks like?!"

"Because it's not!"

Narrowing her eyes, Kate deadpans, "Is that literally all you have? I am literally seconds away from walking out of this door... and there's a 50/50 chance I will ever come back through it."

"Kate, don't leave!"

Kate crosses her arms over her chest. "Then explain to me why there's a naked..." Kate pauses, looking over at the uncovered woman and seeing the blood stain on the pillow. "...dead woman in your bed?!"

Seth quickly gets out of bed. "I have all of my clothes on. See, look. Nothing happened."

Kate sighs, but still frowns. "Alright, fine. I'll give you that. You didn't sleep with her," Kate says, eyeing the blood stained pillow again. "But why is she in your bed, and why is she dead?"

Seth rounds the bed. "I have not a single clue."

Kate nods her head in the woman's direction. "Check and see if she has a wound on her head, or something."

Seth glances at her. "Why me?"

"You've already slept in the bed with her, checking for a wound is less creepy than that."

"Yeah, you've got a point."

Kate reaches her hand up to Seth's back and nudges him towards the bed. "Check," she says, rolling her eyes as he grimaces. "This is not the worst thing you've ever had to do."

"I know it's not," Seth shoots back. "It's just unsettling to wonder how long she was laying next to me dead."

Kate chuckles. "You sleep like a log so it could've been hours."

"Why weren't you back sooner? I must've fallen asleep waiting for you to return."

"Does it really matter?" she asks. "It's a good thing I wasn't here... that could be me instead..."

Seth turns back to her immediately. "Not under my watch."

"But you were asleep so..."

"I would've woken up if I sensed you'd come back."

Kate rolls her eyes. "Yeah, sure. If you say so."

"It's the truth."

"Uh-huh. Yeah. Now check the damn body. Stop procrastinating."

Seth huffs, turning back and closing the gap between him and the woman. He leans forward and reaches, moving her blonde hair from around her face. It's immediately obvious to him how the woman died. He straightens up and looks back at Kate.

"Bite marks," he says. "Considering the lack of blood and mutilation, it was done on purpose and she was put here to be found."

"As a warning?"

"If I had to guess, most likely."

Kate huffs, crossing her arms. "I'm never going to have a normal life, am I?"

"You had your chance at the Titty Twister, but didn't take that option."

"I want a redo."

"But then we wouldn't be together now."

"As if I'd know us would be the outcome. A redo would erase all of this."

"So you wouldn't do all of this all over again?"

Kate ponders his question for a short time. "Maybe. But then again, maybe not."

Seth frowns slightly.

"What? You're not the only one telling the truth here." She shrugs nonchalantly. "So what do we do with the body?"

"We leave it," Seth says already walking around the room, gathering their belongings.

"But your prints..."

"...are only on the door handles, the lamp, keycards and the remote, but not on the body," Seth finishes for her, pulling out a container of cleaning wipes. "And thanks to you liking things clean and being a tad bit paranoid, we have Clorox wipes to clean everything up."

"You're not making fun of me for it now, are you?" Kate asks sarcastically, taking a wipe from the container and proceeding to wipe down the remote and inside door handle; they'll get the outer handle on their way out.

"I never made fun of you for your dislike of germs."

"Yes, you did. When I first showed you that container.

"Alright, maybe I made a remark about it, but I didn't make fun of you."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever."

"We don't have time for this. We need to get ready and go immediately."

Kate sighs. "Okay, alright. Let's go."

Seth reaches out, handing Kate her bag. "Here."

Kate takes her bag and looks at him. "Where are we going to go? Last I checked our wallets are damn near empty."

"Don't worry, Kate," Seth assures her, cupping her chin and running his finger along her jaw. "I told you I'd never let us get to the point of sleeping in the car, and I mean it. You trust me?"

Kate nods. "I trust you."

Seth smiles. "Good. Now let's get out of here."

With that they are out the door, leaving a dead body behind... and hopefully no traces that they were ever there.


End file.
